


风尘

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 5





	风尘

吴行川️×林堂️×赵思佐

林堂拖着行李箱打开家门的时候，已经过了城市最繁华的夜晚时刻，手机最后一点光亮在机场灭了下去，那时候是十二点整。他没有收到赵思佐的回复——他用最后百分之一的电量给他发了消息，我回来了。

钥匙插进锁孔的声音惊动了地毯上纠缠在一起的两具裸体。

吴行川不慌不忙的从赵思佐的身体里退出来，下半身上沾了两个人的体液，淫靡的银丝挂在浓密的黑色耻毛之间，那玩意显然还硬的发肿，被开门的人打断了这场荒唐的淫爱。

突然亮起来的房间，还没来得及停下来的娇喘，行李箱拖动进门的声响。

赵思佐仰躺在地毯上双腿大开，从林堂站的位置看过去，几乎一眼就看尽了他的身体，胸前的两颗红点被蹂躏以后肿的不成样子，嘴唇亮晶晶的艳红诱人无比，潮红的面色还带着意犹未尽的情欲，大腿内侧里全是青青紫紫的掐痕，刚被操开的肉洞合不上，现在正控制不住的向外流着不知道在里面堵了多久的白液。

他这样的身子真是好看，林堂这样的想法闪过的时候，连他自己也很惊讶。七年了赵思佐，我从来都不舍得这样对你，但是你为什么还是变成了这样一副脏模样。

吴行川随手把沙发上的一件衬衫扔到赵思佐身上，然后用脚踢开了他的一条腿给自己腾了个地方落脚坐在沙发上，捞起茶几上的烟点了一支，被扔回去的打火机在玻璃面上打着转滑到茶几边缘，最后还是砸在了地毯上。

吴行川吐了一口白雾跟门边站着的林堂说，“不是明天才回来吗？”

林堂把外套挂到玄关的衣架上，一步一步往赵思佐身边走，不知道是不是因为一路从机场走回来所以身体特别的累，现在走的每一步都像是负重，他看着赵思佐坐起身来，把大一号的衬衣系上一颗扣子，衣摆刚好遮到大腿根，把身上所有在刚刚那厂激烈的性事中留下来的痕迹掩盖的一干二净。

发红的眼角像极了林堂的那只小白兔赵思佐，干净又纯粹。

他们三个人之间，虚伪的一切都撕扯开，吴行川冷眼看着两个人惺惺相惜一样对视，心里一阵恶心感升上来，上了床都是会叫的货色，还要一天天装出像初恋一样美好的互相伪装。

林堂掐着赵思佐下颌骨的手微微颤抖，他问，赵思佐，你就这么欠操吗，我不过走了一个周而已，你就把屁股送给吴行川？

赵思佐偏头躲过了林堂的手，一句话也不答，换来两个狠狠的耳光。

他还要继续扇，被吴行川伸手拦住了，然后踢了一脚赵思佐的屁股道：“自己挑个房间去。”

林堂看着赵思佐进了吴行川的房间，竟然不觉得意外，他自嘲的笑了一声，甩开吴行川的手，然后瞥了一眼他一丝不挂的身体，声音有些疲倦：“别弄出太大动静，我想睡了。”

吴行川说，“门开着，什么时候想进来就进来。”

林堂三两步跨过去拖了行李箱回房间，给吴行川留下一个背影：“不必了，太脏。“

吴行川斜靠在门边上，两指夹着烟在墙上轻轻磕了磕，“如果我是你，我现在就进去掐着他的脖子干到他想叫都叫不出来，把他身上的痕迹一一覆盖，林堂，你不想看看你心里最后护着的那点白净是怎么变成如今这幅样子的吗，不想知道他到底能叫的多浪，扭得多带劲是怎么哭着求我操他的吗？”

冷光灯冰冷冷的照在吴行川的身上，整个人都透着慵懒的报复，他说，和你一样，林堂。

和很多年前的你一样，他干净，雪白，然后在我面前脱光了，坐到我的大腿上，一边讨好的亲吻我的唇还要忍着心理不适听我骂他，看见他腿上的淤青了吗？林堂，他比你可听话多了，他明明疼的眼泪涟涟，但是还会自己动手，你知道他——

“够了！”林堂踹开了手里的行李，脸色发白的转身看吴行川，后者脸上掩饰不住的俗气又得意，他故意的。

林堂从吴行川的床下拖出来一个黑色的箱子，随便捡了一根两指粗的黑色鞭子，他看着赵思佐在他面前跪下来，嘴里说着对不起，但是已经没了往日那副乖巧伶俐的模样，脸上清晰可见的指痕更显淫欲。

林堂挥着鞭子落在赵思佐的肩上，后背上，臀上，留下一道一道划破皮肤的血痕。

他的语气温柔又平和地问赵思佐：“佐佐，知道我为什么这么熟悉吴行川的东西吗？”

尖细的鞭梢从腰际扫到臀峰，凌厉的力道让赵思佐一下失了心神，嘶叫一声趴到在地上，纤细的腰上挂着几道鲜红的颜色，煞是好看。让林堂突然间就后悔了——应该早一点这样对他，看他忍耐，看他被粗暴的对待。

赵思佐的身材太适合被摆成任人侵略的跪趴了，宽肩窄腰还有翘臀，肤色是比姑娘还要娇嫩的白色，林堂把鞭子搭在他的臀尖儿上命令：“腿分开腰塌下去，把你该露的地方都露出来。”

说话间吴行川又从抽屉里拿出一盒烟来拆了，没火，就干咬在嘴里尝味道，眯着眼睛看林堂行云流水的动作，嘴角扯出一抹意味不明的笑，不知道是感慨还是愉悦，最后无奈的抛了手里的烟盒扔到床上。

——他当年也是这样对林堂的，一模一样。

赵思佐伏跪到上身几乎要贴到地板上，双腿大开到超过了肩宽，臀部被高高送到林堂的鞭子下，那处刚刚不知道被插过多少次的穴口一张一合仿佛在邀请身后的人。

一股无名的火气从林堂心里窜上来，抬手就抽上了那处花心，赵思佐发出一声难耐的呻吟，高扬了脖颈表情痛苦扭曲，括约肌唰一下被抽的肿起来，但身体丝毫未动。

林堂被这样乖顺的不躲不闪激的燥热起来，一把扯开了自己的衬衫，扣子叮叮当当地落到地板上四散逃离，浑身上下都透着凶狠的戾气，他蹲下身子粗暴的用手掌擦过赵思佐的臀缝，狠狠的按着他被摩擦的已经红透的位置，然后，一指一指插进去。

赵思佐仿佛一点都感受不到林堂浑身的怒气，无法克制的欢愉声从唇齿间肆意叫喊出来，他的兴奋是一把刀，陵劲淬砺，刀刀见血的割着林堂的脆弱的神经。

“佐佐，你为什么要骚成这样？”林堂的指尖触到一片湿滑粘腻的穴道，在疯狂的吸着他的手指，仿佛想要的更多，“为什么在我床上，叫都不肯叫？”

他抽出手来，黏液挂着手指和肛口反射性的收缩，发出噗叽的一声，林堂在他耳边讥笑一声然后捡起鞭子来，疯狂的往声音的来源处抽，没头没尾的虐打一样。

饶是赵思佐再能忍也抵不过嫩肉在凌厉的鞭子下被抽破，渗血，肿起。有时候疼痛超限反倒是叫不出来了，他大张着嘴一张一合，发出无声的惨叫和满脸的泪痕。

赵思佐哭着趴到地上，费力的用手肘撑起半个身子来，然后就被狠厉的鞭子再次抽下来，打到失力，重新跌倒在地上。

没有规律没有固定的位置，全凭林堂现在的心情，或许是在脆弱的肩胛骨处，或许是在布满鞭痕的臀上，或许是在他努力爬行的膝弯上，总之，赵思佐每每试图动作都会遭到警告一样的鞭打。

他在爬向床边坐着的吴行川。

那只细瘦的手握着吴行川的脚踝时，林堂苦笑一声蹲下来，他把粗粝的鞭炳挤进赵思佐的后臀间，那为了有更好的防滑效果的把手现在就想生了倒刺一样刮着赵思佐的甬道，血水混着体液跟着来回抽插的棍棒流进双腿之间。

吴行川冷眼旁观。

林堂问：“你怎么这么贱啊。”

你怎么这么贱啊，他像发了疯一样，不知道是在问赵思佐还是在问自己。

赵思佐被折磨的发不出声，只有抬着头去看吴行川，眼神里全是祈求和卑贱。他把眼泪咽回去却堵不住哀求从神情里泻出来，“求……”

话没说完就被林堂捏住了双颊，“你求他？赵思佐！你他妈求他做什么！”

吴行川握住林堂高举的手腕那一瞬间，冰冷冷的黑色鞭子从他手里掉下来，砸到赵思佐的脚边，林堂倏然红了眼眶，两行泪蜿蜒而下，泣不成声。

吴行川单手把赵思佐拉起来靠在怀里，漫不经心的擦了擦脸上的泪痕，语气轻慢：“再打就不能用了，你说是吧，林堂的佐佐。”

纤细的双腿被吴行川抓在手里的时候，赵思佐还没反应过来就头朝下了，吴行川坐在床边捞着赵思佐的大腿分跨在自己的腿上，让他双手撑地，然后毫不迟疑的按了下去。

赵思佐只来得及发出“呜”的一声然后就被林堂扯着后脑的头发张开嘴含住自己的阴茎，身体里的肉棒又大又硬的捣来捣去，捅得他浑身上下都像触了电一样酥软发麻，吴行川嫌不够深，掐着他的腰猛烈的撞起来。

动作一激烈起来，赵思佐顾不得收着牙齿，磕磕绊绊的撞了林堂阳筋和充血的嫩皮，碰疼了就挨巴掌，左脸肿了再扇右脸，疼得狠了就能记得小心翼翼，注意力分到了前面自然就忽视了后面，又被吴行川扒着屁股又掐又抽，噼里啪啦的声音此起彼伏。

吴行川看着林堂笑，说你疼了这么久的人，实际上跟你一样，后悔吗。

林堂恍惚间视线又模糊不清了，他扬扬下巴跟吴行川要烟，吴行川正操到爽的时候，把自己嘴里叼着的烟递给林堂，林堂也不嫌弃，把快燃尽了的一截烟放进嘴里狠狠的吸了一口，然后在赵思佐的肩窝里碾灭。

烟头烫的皮肤留下了一个暗红色的印记，上面留着烟灰。

赵思佐经常会在躺在林堂肩上的时候，笑嘻嘻的从被窝里探出一个脑袋里问，“林堂这个是怎么留下来的啊？”

是这样留下来的，佐佐，你知道了吗。

吴行川射在了他体内就抽身而退，厌恶的把人推到地上，身后的血水和白液混在一起，脏乱成一股股，是虐待和情欲，是他放弃的单纯的年少的爱和贪婪自私的欲望。

林堂后退一步从赵思佐嘴里抽出来对准他的脸，喷涌而出的欲望一半射在脸上，一半喷在艳红的胸膛上。

那些天真无邪的风花雪月，原来早就死在了十八岁。

泥潭里挣扎过以后放弃了自己的人，没资格拥有一个干干净净的赵思佐，所以，他现在变得一样脏了，这样——我们就永远般配了。

你说对吗佐佐。


End file.
